


A Broken Couple

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From a Flat on Baker Street [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is hurt and Sherlock helps. Even though johnlock is my OTP I did a sherolly... yup that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted 2014-01-02 so please excuse any childish tone or quality. I just wanted to rearrange fanfics.

John was tired of Sherlock's destruction of the flat, so he sent him to St. Bart's to do whatever research he was doing for the most recent case. Sherlock was completely fine with this, he was looking forward to it in fact, and it was nice to work with someone who understood what he was doing.

"Hello, you must be Sherlock," said a strong built brunette who had just walked in. "Molly told me about you."

"Yes, and you are?" Sherlock asked while deducing her. She worked here, usually the night shift, she had a younger sister who worked at the food court in the hospital and shared a flat a couple blocks away so they could walk to work.

"Oh, my name is Lizzie," she said extending her hand. "I'm new here."

"I gathered as much," Sherlock said shaking her hand. "Where is Molly?"

"Oh, her parents died last night in a car crash, so she took the day off," Lizzie said as she headed out of the lab. "Are you two a thing?"

"No, well," said Sherlock thinking about it, "I don't really know."

Lizzie chuckled and remarked, "Look at that, the famous Sherlock Holmes doesn't know how he feels about a girl." With that she left.

Sherlock waited till she was really gone to text Molly, "You okay? SH."

He didn't have to wait long before he got a response, "No."

"I'll be right over," Sherlock texted back. He grabbed his coat and scarf and flew out of St. Bart's to hail a cab. Molly had helped Sherlock out during the fall and Sherlock would never stop trying to repay her for that. The cab dropped Sherlock off in front of Molly's flat and Sherlock let himself in with the key he had gotten a few years ago. "Oh, Molly what have you done?" Sherlock wondered when he saw her. Molly Hooper was sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of wine that was a quarter of the way gone.  
"Hey, Sherlock," Molly said when she saw him. "You know you didn't have to come, right?"

"Nonsense, I always have to come," Sherlock said sitting down across the table from her and took a sip of the wine.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Molly said taking a swig out of the bottle.

"You saw me when no one else could, so," Sherlock said steeling the bottle and taking a swig himself. "You really don't get a say in it."

"I know just, why? Why did they die? I, just, grrrr, they're gone," Molly took another swig.

"It'll be okay," Sherlock said.

"No it won't, my parents are gone, I have no siblings, and I barely have any friends," Molly was pretty drunk by this point.

"You have me," Sherlock said finishing up the wine.

"I know," said Molly swaying.

"Molly, why don't you come sit on the sofa," Sherlock offered trying to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Molly stumbled towards the sofa with a bit of Sherlock's help.

"Sherlock," Molly said snuggling up next to Sherlock.

"Yeah, Molly?"

"Thank you," Molly slurred looking up to Sherlock with her big brown eyes.

"For what?"

"For always being there for me," Molly said kissing him on the cheek.

"Now there you are wrong," Sherlock said. "It has been you, my dear, who has always been there for me." Sherlock returned the kiss to her.

"Sherlock, I love you," Molly kissed him again.

"I love you too, Molly," they kissed once more only this time on the lips. They continued to kiss and snuggle on the couch for a couple more hours until the both drifted into the dark void of a drunken sleep. Just two broken people who had tried to piece each other back together.


End file.
